Even Santa Barbra is Haunted
by skippyskippers88
Summary: When Sam, Tucker, and Danny go on vacation they learn that no where is safe from ghosts. Not even peaceful Santa Barbra, and especially the Psych office. Rated T for language.
1. Green Goo

**Okay guys I'm really sorry if I don't update often, it's the end of the school year and it's really busy! Please RXR flamers are not welcome! **

…

He was panicking, no panicking wasn't the right word. No it was more like a nervous breakdown. How could he choose?! They were both just too good. Shawn looked up at Gus who asked the question again:

"Snickers or Twix?"

….

Danny sat there in his hotel room flipping channels absentmindedly when the news of all things caught his attention. There stood the usually perky news reporter with a grim look on her face. She was standing near the police caution tape and saying something about the Wasp striking again. Danny frowned, the Wasp? He turned the volume up louder.

"It is unfortunate to say that the serial killer, the Wasp, has struck again…"

Oh serial killer, not a real wasp.

"…the victim's name was Molly Street, a wedding planner working here in Santa Barbra. She has no connection with any of the other two victims so far."

Danny changed the channel , but not before the camera zoomed in on the body revealing burn marks and green goo.

….

The phone in the Psych office rang, Shawn was saved by the bell. Gus reached over and picked up the phone, listened for a minute, said a quick "yes" and then "we'll be right there", and then hung up.

"I'm sensing that we have a case."

Moments later the two were in the Blueberry, on the way to the crime scene.

Gus eyed the body warily and looked like he was going to be sick, Shawn just rolled his eyes and sauntered over to an angry, squirrel hating, detective by the name of Carlton Lassiter. Upon seeing Shawn it was Lassiter's turn to look like he was going to be sick.

"Ugh, Spencer what are you doing here?"

"Well I was just sitting in the office when suddenly I had a vision of you needing me to help you with a case and…"

Shawn trailed off as Gus interrupted.

"We got a call."

"Man! Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?!"

….

Danny's eyes widened and he sat up and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. _This cannot be happening! God, why can't ghosts just take a break? _He got up from the bed, walked over the couch, shook Tuck awake, and headed across the hall to Sam's room.

Danny glanced over at Tucker, who was still groggy, and rolled his eyes. He pounded on Sam's door, and when she didn't answer immediately he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. He was just about to knock again when she answered.

"What?"

He was just about to answer when his mouth involuntarily opened and a blue wisp escaped from it. Sam dropped her head into her hands and groaned.

"Why here?! Can't ghosts just take a break?"

"I wasn't going to come over here just to show you that my ghost sense went off, you know I can't control it." Danny said defensively.

Sam just rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the thermos."

….

**What did you think? Sorry that the chapters are so short! There is more to come. Please excuse poor spelling/grammar! And for you Sisters Grimm fans I'm writing a fanfic on that too! Again, please RXR flamers are not welcome!**


	2. Two Ghosts, One Halfa

Tucker looked over at Danny quzicaly.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah ghost, I was watching the news and…"

"Whoa, whoa _you_ were watching the _news_?"

Suddenly Sam burst into the conversation with the Fenton Thermos in her hand.

"Wait Danny was watching the news?!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay I was flipping channels when the news said that someone had been killed, and being the caring person I am I wanted to see what happened, and then I was about to change channels when the camera zoomed in on the body and it was covered in burn marks and green goo."

Danny looked back at his friends and they just stared back at him.

"So are we going to stop the ghost or not?" Tucker said.

Now it was Sam's turn to roll her eyes.

"Of course we're going to after the ghost! Right?" Sam glanced over at Danny, who couldn't help but smile when she looked over at him.

"Duh!"

…

Lassie had gone on to explain that the victim's name was Molly Street and that she was a wedding planner and a bunch of other details that, as usual, he didn't bother paying attention to. Shawn turned to Gus, who looked like he was going to puke, and waved him over. Gus widened his eyes and shook his head vigerously and said:

"Shawn, you know I don't do dead bodies."

"Oh come on, this one's green!" Shawn said cheerily with a smile.

Gus wrinkled his nose up in disgust and was quickly turning green. Shawn looked back with pleading eyes and jerked a finger over to Lassie. Gus just sighed , he knew that there was no changing his friend's mind, and shuffled over to Shawn. Shawn looked over at Gus, who just rolled his eyes before Shawn raised his finger to his temple and shouted:

"One two three, eyes on me!"

Lassie, Jules, and McNab turned to face the "psychic detective" as he said:

"The spirits are telling me that this woman wasn't murdered by a human! She was killed by a…GHOST!"

Lassie, Jules, and McNab's faces had looks that practically shouted: "Spencer you're crazy", "What?", and "Que?"

….

Danny closed his eyes as his friends watched the two electric blue rings move up and down his body. Gone were his jeans and t-shirt, they were replaced by a black and white jumpsuit. Gone was his jet black hair and blue eyes, they had been replaced with white hair and neon green eyes. Sam looked over at Danny.

"That is just so cool." She said with a soft smile. Danny smiled back, but as soon as the moment was there, it was gone again. The two looked away from each other and Tucker just rolled his eyes.

"If you two are done flirting, can we go kick some ghost butt?"

Sam shot Tucker a glare, and Danny's cheeks reddened. Tucker couldn't help but smirk triumphantly. No matter how much they tried to deny it, Tucker that knew that the two were both crushing on each other. Whether they knew it or not was a different story.

Danny walked over to the window and slid it open, looking for pedestrians within viewing range, seeing that the cost was clear he turned to his friends.

"Sam, you're with me…"

Tucker smirked.

"…and Tuck, you're going to go look close to the crime scene for ectoplasm or anything ghostly."

His friends both nodded, Tucker ran down to the nearest elevator and Danny reached his hand out to Sam. She looked back at it, took it, and then held in a scream as Danny leaped out the window and turned invisible.

….

Detective Juliet O'Hara had heard a lot of strange "theories" come out of Shawn's mouth, but his had to be the weirdest. A ghost, come on? She pulled him aside.

"Shawn, this is even weirder than when you accused the dinosaur of murder."

"Yeah, but the dinosaur was guilty."

Dangit, he was right. That was the problem with his hair brained "theories" they almost always turned out to be right. She just shook her head, what if this theory was right?

…

She had decided that flying wasn't really that bad, just the taking off part was. She had finally relaxed when she looked up at Danny. He was just so…uh hot. She would never say that to anyone else, but it was true. She even thought that Tuck knew. Was it that obvious? She sighed what was she going to do with herself?

…

Tucker was very confused. He had Googled the crime scene and found the location, but there was just a tiny problem, the crime scene was all taped off with yellow police tape. He sighed and looked over the whole thing for green goo and found none. He was just about give up when a strong hand clamped over his mouth and his world when black.

…

Danny and Sam touched down at the crime scene, expecting to find a very confused Tucker, but all the found was a note. Danny's heart picked up, and chills rippled up his body and he read the messy handwriting scrawled across the paper. He looked up at Sam and read it out loud.

"Surrender yourself Phantom, or you friend won't see the light of day again."

Sam looked back at him with a terrified look in her eyes. Danny tried to play it off like it was nothing, but his emotions mirrored Sam's eyes. Danny Fenton/Phantom was terrified.


	3. The Kid With the White Hair

"Okay we can just think this through." Danny said as he was pacing beside the bench Sam was sitting on. He glanced over at Sam who had her head in her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're 'gonna find him. You know that right?"

Sam nodded and looked up and grabbed the note from Danny. She read it over again and her eyes widened. She looked over at Danny.

"We're so dumb! It wasn't a human that took Tuck; well at least they're not human anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they called you Phantom."

…

"Spencer you can't be serious."

"Oh yes Lassie I am serious. One does not joke about ghost murderers."

Lassie, Shawn, Gus, Jules, and Woody were standing in the morgue looking at the body of Molly Street. At Shawn's last remark, Lassiter rolled his eyes. Shawn continued to prove his point.

"I mean look at the green stuff. Obviously ectoplasm."

"How do you explain the burn marks?"

"Now that is from a ghost ray gun."

Lassiter rolled his eyes again and put his head in his hands. Little did he know that Shawn was actually startlingly right.

…

Tucker couldn't remember what he was doing before he was here. First he was doing what Danny asked and going to the crime scene and looking for anything ghostly, and then he was here. He really wasn't sure where "here" was. He opened his eyes, at least he thought he did. Tucker couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Well this sucks." He grumbled to himself. His head hurt A LOT. He felt dizzy and it sucked.

"Okay just keep calm; this is probably just a bad dream."

He couldn't be more wrong.

…

Gus felt like he was going to be sick. Didn't they know that he didn't do dead bodies?! He couldn't help but believe Shawn. For the first time in a while Shawn actually had support for his crazy theories. The green goo did look a lot like ectoplasm, and the burn marks were consistent with a ray gun. Was he going to tell the others that? Probably not, but he had to tell Shawn that he believed him. He was kind of outnumbered.

….

Why didn't he think of that? Gosh how could he have been so stupid? He was so worried about finding his friend that he didn't even bother to read the note again. He looked up at Sam.

"You are a genius."

Danny looked down at his phone, it was 11:30. He looked back at Sam.

"Look let's just fly back to the hotel and get some sleep."

Sam looked back at him tensely.

"He'll be fine, I promise."

"I know that, I just don't want to take this to the police."

Danny ran his hands through is snow white hair. Maybe they could find, like a Private Investigator or something. Worst case, they could find Tucker themselves. Unfortunately the second option seemed more likely. No human could deal with a ghost.

….

The psychic detective headed back to his office at 11:30. He looked over at the police tape as he passed by the crime scene. Half a mile, that's how far away the scene was from the Psych office. That kind of scared Shawn, if a psycho murderer ghost was killing people… he didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to be murdered by a psycho murderer ghost.

As they were driving by the crime scene Shawn also noticed two kids sitting on a bench. Now this could be considered normal, but one thing stood out. The boy had snow white hair and neon green eyes. As Shawn got out of the Blueberry, he couldn't stop thinking about the weird kid with the white hair.


	4. This Place Called Psych

Danny woke up, back in his hotel room with the TV on. Maybe it was just a bad dream! He looked around for Tucker, but found nothing. It wasn't a dream. He rolled out of bed and looked down at himself. He was still in his black jumpsuit, his hair was still was still white, and his eyes were still green. He closed his eyes and the two blue rings moved up and down his body replacing the jumpsuit with jeans and a t-shirt, and turning his hair and eyes back to their natural colors.

…...

Shawn couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about the kid with the white hair and the green eyes. He looked ghostly, but he wasn't a ghost because ghosts were invisible. Something about that kid startled him, it was those eyes. He looked like one those people they call and old soul. Those green eyes made him look like he knew so much more than the 14 or 15 year old kid that he was.

….

A knock on the hotel room door almost made him have a heart attack. He looked at his phone: 10:30. He shook his head and went to the door, it was Sam.

"Good news, we don't have to go to the police."

"Did you find him?"

"If I found him would you and I still be here?"

She was right.

"What did you find?"

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found this place called Psych and it says that it's a psychic detective agency."

Danny raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't laughing. In fact he was intrigued. Who was he to not believe in the impossible? Half of him shouldn't even be real.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"I'm all for flying over there to check the place out."

Danny nodded, it wasn't such a bad idea.

Danny closed his eyes and Sam watched as the two electric blue rings moved up and down his body, revealing the half of him that was a ghost. He and Sam found the nearest window, and they leaped out.

….

Shawn was lazily sitting in the Psych office with Gus, like they usually did, when the door swung open and two kids walked in. Shawn raised an eyebrow; there was something familiar about the boy…

"Can you help us?" the girl said.

"It depends on what it is." Shawn said. Something about the boy was unnerving him. The boy spoke up.

"Our friends was kidnapped, and we don't want to go to the police."

"Why?"

"Well…you're not going to believe me."

Shawn knew where he recognized the boy from. He was the boy with the white hair and green eyes! But now he had on jeans and a t-shirt, and his hair was black and his eyes were blue. Before Shawn knew what he was doing he said:

"You're that ghost kid!"

…

Danny's heart froze. How did he know?! He looked over at Sam, who looked as shocked as he was. He barely managed to stutter out:

"H-h-how did you know?"

"I saw you last night, you were sitting on that bench. But you had white hair and green eyes and you were wearing a jumpsuit."

Danny's eyes widened even more.

"Can I trust you NOT to tell ANYONE?"

The man nodded his head vigorously. Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the electric blue rings moved up and down his body revealing the "ghost kid" the man had seen.

….

Shawn was in shock. The kid had just transformed himself! He needed to learn how to do that!

"How did you do that?!"

The kid looked over at him warily.

"My mom and dad are ghost hunters and they built this thing called the ghost portal, to get into the ghost world. It didn't really work, so I looked inside and then there was this flash and when I woke up I looked like this. I've been figuring out how to use my powers, and I have to stop the ghosts from tearing my whole town apart."

"That is so cool! Gus this kid is half ghost!"

Suddenly things clicked, the murder.

"You didn't happen to commit that murder?"

"NO!"

"Geez just wondering, the body was covered in ectoplasm and since you're a ghost.."

"First of all I'm half ghost, and second of all I'm one of the good guys."

"Okay, so what are your powers?"  
…

Sam was too stunned to say anything. Danny had just showed this random stranger his biggest secret. She just hoped he knew what he was doing.

….

He honestly had no idea what he was doing. He was showing this complete stranger, whose name he didn't even know, his biggest secret.

"My powers?"

"Yeah, you know ghost powers."

Oh that's what he wanted to know.

"I can phase through walls, turn invisible, and fly."

"That is just so awesome."

"Look can you help me find my friend or not?"

"Sure."

…

**Sorry this chapter sucked! =(**


End file.
